


Valentine's Day

by talesandthings



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Dates, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/talesandthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny really doesn't like the idea of going on a double date with Steve, not when he has a massive crush on the guy himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be a headcanon for my Tumblr post. Somehow it turned into a fic.

It’s Valentine’s day. A day that Danny hates more than his ex-wife. And to make things worse, Steve is annoying Danny about going on a double date. Danny is hesitant at first but then he gives in because Steve is really convincing when he gets all pouty. Danny can’t resist that pouty face. The blond hates the idea of going on a double date and most importantly he hates the idea of going on a double date with Steve. He’d rather go on a single date with Steve, where it’s just the two of them. 

In the evening, Steve insists that he and Danny go to the restaurant together, which really doesn’t surprise Danny.What does surprise him, though, is that instead of taking the Camaro, Steve suggests that they take his Marquis. Danny is reluctant because he really doesn’t want to have to push this piece of junk up the hill again. But he is pleasantly surprised when the piece of junk runs better than his year old Camaro. 

When they get to the restaurant, Danny has to do a double take because, well, this place looks expensive as hell. Not the usual Hawaiian expensive that the tourists always complain about. Nope. This place is even expensive for the locals. And in this moment, Danny is just thinking two things. One, his cop salary can’t afford this place and two, why someone like Steven, who can’t pay for two bottles of beer, would come to a place like this. And then it occurs to him. He’s gonna make me pay for all four of us. That’s why he was forcing me to come for the double date. That son of a bitch. 

But before Danny could call Steven out on it, Steve’s door opens and they are greeted by a young valet, who really looks like he doesn’t wanna be there. He fakes a smile and takes the key from Steve. Steve leads the way into the restaurant and Danny is seething behind him. 

The blond is about to explode because Steven, the guy he considers his best friend, played him. Making him pay for lunch from Kamekona’s is fine but forcing him to pay for dinner at a five-star restaurant that could break his bank, is a whole other issue. 

The second time he’s about to yell at Steven, the host greets them and is then leading them to their table. 

“Steve” he whisper-yells at the other man. 

“What?” asks the cocky bastard turning around. 

“Why are we in this place? We can’t afford it.” He emphasizes on the word ‘we’ because if Steven J. McGarett thinks he’s going to make Danny pay for four people’s dinner at this restaurant, which only Jay-Z can afford, then he has another thing coming. 

Steve is about to reply but their hostess cuts him off “Here you go, Mr. McGarrett. We have set up the table, as per your instructions. The waiter will be out with your food soon. Enjoy” 

Danny doesn’t pay much attention to her until he hears her say the ‘the waiter will be out with your food soon.’ He obviously heard her wrong because there was no way Steve had already ordered for the four of them. “Don’t you mean, he’ll be out with our menu soon?” he asks her. 

“Oh no. I meant he’ll be out with your food soon. Mr. McGarett, I mean Steve, already ordered. He obviously knows your taste pretty well.” she is grinning from ear to ear and Danny just looks at her dubiously. 

Of course, Steve knows what he likes but how does he know what he’s date likes. From what he heard earlier, he could only assume this was Steve’s first date with the woman. 

“Anyway, you two take a seat and I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening.” she tells them and then leans in to whisper something in Steve’s ear, which makes the usually confident man blush. The hostess giggles and walks, leaving crimson Steve behind. 

Although it’s adorable seeing Steve like this, he can’t help but feel a little jealous that the woman was so close to Steve. Danny is left frowning and Steve looks at him amused. 

“What?” Danny snaps at him. 

“What are you frowning at now?” 

“What did she say in your ear?” Danny isn’t even bothered about sitting down. He doesn’t even wanna look at the table because apparently Steve had all set up according to his date’s tastes. 

Steve just smirks at Danny, which makes the blond wanna punch him in his stupidly handsome face. 

“She said that my date was gorgeous and if I didn’t tap that ass tonight then she will” he finally speaks but he says it so softly that Danny almost misses it. 

“W-what?” Danny stammers and looks around, still not getting it. “But your date’s not here yet” 

Steve just huffs out a laugh and shakes his head. He takes a few steps closer to Danny, leaving very little space between them. Danny’s heart beats hard in his chest, and his brain has stopped working because Steve is so close. 

“My date’s right here” Steve whispers and pokes Danny’s chest with his index finger. 

“Huh?” Danny finally manages to find his voice and he hopes Steve isn’t messing with him because Danny is going to kill him. 

Steve just rolls his eyes at the smaller man “You’re my date, you numbskull”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a second part to this.


End file.
